Guidelines
This page tries to set up (and discuss) some rules about editing this wiki. Texts in italic are ideas to be discussed and decided. Items Each item should include the Inventory template. It can be easily done by selecting Add other template in the template menu on the right side and select the Inventory template. Next a small window opens where you can fill in the stats of the item. The first row (Image) ONLY needs to be filled in if the image is shared with other items and was neutrally named. Otherwise the template will generate the file name automatically. This will likely produce a red link, but this is good because we can easily see what needs adding on ! (see Making Images for naming conventions) Most other stats to fill in require numbers, some "yes" or "no". Refer to existing item pages for examples. Please add the page to the category "noig" if no ingame-image is added to the page and to the category "noinv" if the image defined in the Inventory template does not exist yet. Preview before publishing! Monsters Include the Monster template, in the same way as the Inventory template above. Page should include descriptions and lore, as well as strategies for defeating them. Levels Includes Level template which has a map and the number of Secrets, Treasures (as icons) and Toorum's Notes. Already set up on all the level pages, they just need maps and the remaining treasure images to be uploaded. The page structure should be as follows: *Walkthrough **(split into sections by puzzles, areas, etc) *Monsters (counts, and whether they have a respawning area) *Items **Weapons **Armor **Consumables & Ingredients **Containers **Miscellaneous Also include the Levels template at the end of the page for navigation between level pages. Making Images Name all images in lowercase and use underscores between each word. Use JPEG (.jpg) preferably. If several items share the same picture, name it neutrally, e.g.: (spellbook_inv.jpg) I you want to hide the UI for screenshots, press and hold the right mouse button to enter freelook-mode. Inventory Go to an area with no lighting (unequip Torch and/or cast Darkness) and look down a tunnel (so that it is black in the center of the screen). Place the item in a container (Sack, Mortar and Pestle, etc.) so that it is as close to the middle of the screen as possible. Hover over the item so that the image in the popup information is over the black area of the screen. This should give a uniform background of #0F0F0F, which will blend into the template backgrounds. Crop so that there is as little extra space as possible. Use "_inv" as a filename suffix. (tar_bead_inv.jpg) Please remove the page from the category "noinv" when adding an inventory image. In Game For items, preferably capture the appearance when placed on a ledge. Use "_ig" as a filename suffix. (tar_bead_ig.jpg) Please remove the page from the category "noig" when adding an ingame image. Alchemy For ingredients, use the top-center slot of a Mortar and Pestle. Crop to the 49x51 pixel inset region (you can tell by the borders suddenly appearing). For stackable ingredients, always use a stack of only 1. For potions, do the same but with the blue slot. Use "_alch" as a filename suffix. (tar_bead_alch.jpg) Maps When taking screenshots, make sure you are on a different level at the time so your player arrow doesn't appear. Only have notes if it's a secrets map. Each in-game map is within a 32x32 grid of 16x16 pixel tiles. Refer to this page to see how it's offset. The screenshot should be cropped to 34x34 tiles (a 1 tile border) which is 544x544 pixels. When aligning to the grid on the map, the bottom and left lines of the floor should be within the tile, while the top and right lines are in the next tiles over. Use "_map" as a filename suffix for normal maps. (level_1_map.jpg) Use "_secrets" as a filename suffix for secrets maps. (level_1_secrets.jpg) Other Images for other pages should generally be treat the same as In Game. Categories Most pages in this wiki are sorted by putting them in categories. Items are sorted into the latest subcategorie (i.e. Machete is sorted into the Sword category, not ''Weapon '', etc.), as well as the Items category. Some categories are applied automatically by templates, but not many. Actual category trees will be shown here: (see here for an up-to-date tree) Category:Content